This invention relates generally to the encapsulation of active principles and more particularly to new microcapsules, to a process for their production using various polymers and chitosans and to their use for the production of, for example, surface-active preparations.
xe2x80x9cMicrocapsulesxe2x80x9d are understood to be spherical aggregates with a diameter of about 0.1 to about 5 mm which contain at least one solid or liquid core surrounded by at least one continuous membrane. More precisely, they are finely dispersed liquid or solid phases coated with film-forming polymers, in the production of which the polymers are deposited onto the material to be encapsulated after emulsification and coacervation or interfacial polymerization. In another process, liquid active principles are absorbed in a matrix (xe2x80x9cmicrospongexe2x80x9d) and, as microparticles, may be additionally coated with film-forming polymers. The microscopically small capsules, also known as nanocapsules, can be dried in the same way as powders. Besides single-core microcapsules, there are also multiple-core aggregates, also known as microspheres, which contain two or more cores distributed in the continuous membrane material. In addition, single-core or multiple-core microcapsules may be surrounded by an additional second, third etc. membrane. The membrane may consist of natural, semisynthetic or synthetic materials. Natural membrane materials are, for example, gum arabic, agar agar, agarose, maltodextrins, alginic acid and salts thereof, for example sodium or calcium alginate, fats and fatty acids, cetyl alcohol, collagen, chitosan, lecithins, gelatin, albumin, shellac, polysaccharides, such as starch or dextran, polypeptides, protein hydrolyzates, sucrose and waxes. Semisynthetic membrane materials are inter alia chemically modified celluloses, more particularly cellulose esters and ethers, for example cellulose acetate, ethyl cellulose, hydroxypropyl cellulose, hydroxypropyl methyl cellulose and carboxymethyl cellulose, and starch derivatives, more particularly starch ethers and esters. Synthetic membrane materials are, for example, polymers, such as polyacrylates, polyamides, polyvinyl alcohol or polyvinyl pyrrolidone.
Examples of known microcapsules are the following commercial products (the membrane material is shown in brackets) Hallcrest Microcapsules (gelatin, gum arabic), Coletica Thalaspheres (maritime collagen), Lipotec Millicapseln (alginic acid, agar agar), Induchem Unispheres (lactose, microcrystalline cellulose, hydroxypropylmethyl cellulose), Unicerin C30 (lactose, microcrystalline cellulose, hydroxypropylmethyl cellulose), Kobo Glycospheres (modified starch, fatty acid esters, phospholipids), Softspheres (modified agar agar) and Kuhs Probiol Nanospheres (phospholipids).
Reference is also made in this connection to German patent application DE 19712978 A1 (Henkel) which describes chitosan microspheres obtained by mixing chitosans or chitosan derivatives with oil components and introducing the resulting mixtures into alkalized surfactant solutions. In addition, the use of chitosan as an encapsulating material for tocopherol is known from German patent application DE 19756452 A1 (Henkel).
The active principles are released from the microcapsules by mechanical, thermal, chemical or enzymatic destruction of the membrane, normally during the use of the preparations containing the microcapsules. Disadvantages in this regard are that the microcapsules do not allow controlled release of the active principles from their interior at all or only to an inadequate extent and that the capsules lack stability in the presence of surfactants, especially anionic surfactants. Accordingly, the problem addressed by the present invention was to overcome these disadvantages.